Counting down to One
by vain-princess
Summary: Harry counts down to ONE. Another one-shot...it's pretty short...and maybe a bit silly, but read it anyway pls...thanks...


**Counting down to One**

**Summary – **Counting the reasons why...

**Disclaimer – **I don't own a thing in this story( except maybe the plot, but that's not for sure either...)

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It's still early and all the others are in the Common Room. But I'm lying on my bed in the dorm. The ceiling has been charmed, like in the Great Hall to match the weather outside. Tonight, the velvet sky is clear and I can see the stars glittering in the heavens.

Let me see...

I hold out my ten fingers in the air in front of me.

**_Ten_**. The thumb of my right hand disappears.

She's always there for me. I know I can count on her. Always. When everyone had turned his back on me for so many times now, she was the only one who stood by me. _Always_.

**_Nine_**. This time, my index finger disappears.

She always encourages me to give the best of myself... and she brings out the true me.

**_Eight_**. A third finger goes down as I think of the eighth numbered reason.

She has faith in me. Yes, she's always there believing in me when others don't necessarily do.

**_Seven_**. My ring finger drops.

She knows how to listen. When I was with Cho and didn't get along well with her, she was the one I talked to. When Ron had been turning his back on me, she was the one I confided in.

**_Six_**. My little finger falls this time, leaving only my left hand.

Not only does she know how to listen, but she also gives the best advices. She was the one who made Ron and I make up from our fights.

**_Five_**. I look at my left hand and bring down my thumb.

She's always liked me for me. Not for being 'the boy who lived'. She never took into consideration my renown and even if I were not Harry Potter, I'm sure she'd still be my friend.

**_Four_**. Time for the little finger to disappear.

She knows the real me...The not-so-confident Harry...the child inside of me...the _baby_ that's crying for his parents...the oh-so-thick Harry... the sometimes petulant and possessive Harry... and still likes me anyway.

**_Three_**. My ring finger goes down.

She knows how to make me smile. Even during those times when I think I forgot how to smile, she shows me how to once more.

**_Two_**. I bring down the ninth finger.

I like talking to her. I could talk to her forever, and never run out of conversation. But silences don't matter as well. Actually, those times when we just look at each other, and stay quiet are the best conversations I ever had.

**_One_**. The index finger...the only one left goes down.

The number one reason why Hermione Granger is my best friend: I love her. She reaches for my hand, but instead touches my heart. Not anyone has that power, that gift...only _she_ does.

"What are you doing?"

My head whirls to the door and I see Hermione standing in the doorway of the dorm. "Have you been here long?" I ask.

I watch her as she shakes her head and walks towards my bed. "Nah." She plops down next to me. "So, what are you doing Harry?" she asks.

"I'm just...uh." I reply, dropping my fists quickly back onto my chest.

"Checking if each of your finger is there?" she teases.

I smile at her. "So you've _been_ here long."

"Long enough," she smirks, lying next to me on the bed.

"I'm just thinking about the top ten reasons why a certain girl," I said, pointing at her, "is my best friend.'

She raises her eyebrow. "Really? So are you over yet?"

I nod. "Yeah, I've found my reasons."

"So what are you going to do now?"

I smile at her and take her hand in mine. "I'm gonna find reasons why I love you so and match them to each star," I say pointing up at the ceiling with my other hand.

She giggles. "You're late, Harry...You're _way_ behind as usual... I already did that, except that I was counting for reasons why _I_," she pointed at herself, "love _you_," she pointed her index finger at my chest. "And I was doing _very_ great you know...But at some point, I had to stop."

I frown at her. "Why?"

She snuggles closer to me and sighs, "Because I ran out of stars, Harry."

- The End -

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Author's Note – **Okay, so here it goes. Another dumb idea that came to my mind. The thought just sort of like _popped _in my mind and I thought "hey" and turns out that you're the victim of my mind... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW please...

PS: _How to bring up a child in ten days..._is on the way, I'll upload it soon, I promise.


End file.
